Seán McLoughlin
Seán William McLoughlin better known by his online pseudonym Jacksepticeye (or simply Jack), is an Irish YouTube personality, known primarily for his comedic Let's Play series and vlogs, that collaborate with the development team of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is the voice actor of Shawn Flynn from Chapter 3. Jack also did voice acting for few other games such as Pinstripe and even voiced as himself in Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist. About The nickname “Jack” comes from his childhood. His mother and siblings gave him the nickname because in Ireland, another name of Seán is John, and a common nickname for people called John in Ireland and the UK is Jack. The term “SepticEye” also came from his childhood. When he was still in school, he got a severe injury to his eye which later became infected, and his friend began calling him "Jack Septic Eye", after figuring out that Seán's mother called him Jack. Seán would later use the nickname as his username. Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore). He is friends with muyskerm, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Markiplier, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, and many others. He does series on various games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favorite game is Shadow of the Colossus. Jack's friend and editor is Robin, or pixlpit as his online alias. Robin has appeared in a Worms Clan Wars video as a secondary player, in "Oh Sir...! - The Insult Simulator" videos, and in the "Astroneer" videos. He is also an animator that has made several animations for Jack, and others such as PewDiePie, Markiplier and the Game Grumps. Robin is the skills behind the Antisepticeye edits, and Jack has publicly thanked him many times for it. He had a girlfriend named Signe (pronounced "seena"), whose YouTube channel is Wiishu, from Denmark. She is a digital artist, and has often posted fanart of Jack on her Tumblr. At a PAX panel Q&A , Jack has stated that he met Signe because she is a fan of him. They started talking on Tumblr and became friends, eventually entering a romantic relationship. She hasn't been shown, appeared, or introduced in any of Jack's videos on his channel, but she did join Jack and some of his friends - Bob, Wade, and Molly - in his Revelmode charity stream on Twitch when they were playing Overwatch. However, the two broke up in 2018 for private reasons."It's hard for me to say this but a couple of months ago Signe and I went our separate ways." -Sean. October 9, 2018. Twitter. Despite his overwhelming popularity, Jack has remained down to earth. He hasn't let his popularity go to his head, and admits that he doesn't describe himself as a "celebrity" or "famous," as those terms make him feel uncomfortable. Jack still often interacts with fans, be it on Tumblr reblogging fanart and adding thank you comments, or responding to replies on Twitter. He largely interacts with his community and has definitely shown he cares. Known Works * Voice acting for Shawn Flynn. Trivia *The reaction of Jack to the photo booth's easter egg is considered as one the "favorite Bendy reactions" by the game's creators; the game official account even posted a tweet sharing the reaction. *In his Bendy And The Ink Machine Chapter 4 video "DEEPER INTO MADNESS", Jack mentions that he could be considered claustrophobic as he hates tight spaces. *Kindly Beast created a version of Bendy and the Ink Machine for Jack called the "Jacksepticeye Edition" because Jack had a tour that made him unable to play Chapter 5 on its release date. The differences are the added text on the menu screen that reads, "JACKSEPTICEYE EDITION" and the early access to Chapter 5. Gallery Jacksepticeye.jpg|Jack's youtube logo. References Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Youtubers